dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Terrors
Has anyone figured out what determines a successful temptation resist? I have now played through this mission on two completely different playthroughs, once with Isabella and once with Merril as my lovers - both with max friendship upon doing this quest. They both betrayed me in both completely separate playthroughs (with different choices made throughout). I never sided with the sloth demon though. It's kind of annoying, since it seems like a significant point, especially in terms of Merril - many party members remark how she was once successfully tempted by a demon (I'm assuming they're referring to this quest) and try to imply that hers and the champion's love cannot last because of that. I assume that different dialogue should occur, if Merril can resist temptation? I really don't know. (talk) 05:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) * With Merrill right around 50% Friendship (hard to tell, but no flirtation options during her apology) and Isabella and Aveline in the party, picking the sarcastic response had her turn but had no Friendship/Rivalry change. Then picking the sarcastic response for Isabella (between 50% and 95% Friendship) with Desire got +5 Friendship even though she turned. I'm hesitant to put this on the page until it's confirmed. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 02:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know what the music is that plays during the cinematic where the Keeper is walking through the Alienage? -- (talk) 02:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The red barrel puzzle is bugged for me. The barrels are overlapping and going in weird directions like INTO THE WALL and AWAY from the puzzle...--IdealistTCO (talk) 11:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Isabella comments 'I like big boats and I cannot lie'. Reference to Sir Mixalot's, 'I like big butts and I cannot lie'. --Boohog (talk) 22:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Acquiring Quest Does anybody know what you need to do to unlock this quest? As in, does it matter how you solve the "wayward son" quest line, or does this quest trigger no matter what? -Ancestralmask (talk) 00:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Companions always turn Can people stop using wishful thinking as evedience for something that isnt there? The fact is that your companion WILL TURN ON YOU. you cannot aviod it with a romance, or a high Friendship/Rivary rating, or chosing the correct response. I had Merrill in a romance with perfect friendship and i replayed it to try every responce. She still turned. As interesting as it would be for characters to resist Bioware found it more interesting for them to turn and then have them apologize for it, so the player can get some points and develop the relationship. So unless someone comers up with video eveidence of a companion not doing so, can we please consider this fact. And to the post above, yest if you choose the sarcastic option just before Isabella attacks, you get +5 Friendly.--Ironreaper (talk) 03:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I retract my previous comment. Just double checked and found I took Varric, Anders and Fenris; Fenris betrayed. (talk) Info - during Torpor (Sloth Demon) I did choose to listen and asked all questions until I got to the Power, Knowledge or Magic offers on which Merrill comments that it is not a good idea to take the offer and after choosing none of the offers and rejecting at this point results in a fight but in "none - 0" rivalry or friendship points for Merrill (not sure about Anders, Fenris or Aveline). The only companion who can turn on you when talking to Torpor is Anders and only if you take the deal. --LordVukodlak (talk) 07:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Fenris does not turn on you, maybe because he's infused with Lyrium or what ever, I don't know why. I just tried it, he does not turn on you, perhaps he's like anders and turns on you if you take the deal, didn't try that however. :I just did this quest not 5 minutes ago and Fenris turned on me. I'm in agreement with Ironreaper. I believe they all turn on you except Anders, who will if you accept the deal with the demon. So until I see evidence I will not believe any other claim. Vegnas (talk) 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can personally confirm the above - Companions will always turn on you. I've gone into the Fade with everyone companion for a walkthrough I'm working on and I've seen them always, always turn. Did you go in there with Fenris and Merrill or Varric? The order he tries to seduce people seems to be Merrill (the easiest), Fenris and then Varric (the hardest).Misfit119 (talk) 06:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Red Barrel Puzzle IMHO, this "solution" given for the barrel puzzle is impossible to understand. Could somebody please update it and make it more specific? "Move left-right-middle barrels" and "move rotated barrels" just isn't helping me, and this since this puzzle gives you two attribute points, I'd like to know the answer. (I've already tried 6 times, fought demons 6 times, I am DONE for this playthrough) :Seriously, this "puzzle" needs a write up? I accidentally did both puzzles first time around first time. Once the barrels become opaque, it's fairly obvious what to do. Tome of the Slumbering Elders What does it do because I got it but cannot find it in my inventory.-- : It's in Junk. See Tome of the Slumbering Elders. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 06:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Death in the fade When Marethari and Hawke enter Arianni's house, she pulls you away to ask you to kill Feynriel if he does become possessed within the fade. She explains that a death within the fade will make him tranquil. Any idea if this is canon? It makes little sense, given that Anders or Merrill that've turned on you will not become tranquil. In the follow-up talk with Anders, if he turned on you, he also asks if you knew whether or not he would wake up alive - ???. Messy writing, or is there some explanation I'm missing? Torpor conversation glitch? Something about the conversation strikes me as odd, like the order of lines is messed up. You're able to find out a few things from Torpor via the investigate menu before even asking what deal he is offering. If you do, Hawke says something along the lines of 'So if I help you possess Feynriel, you won't attack Kirkwall?' , implying that Torpor had already mentioned the deal. Seems to me like there's a line missing there somewhere. Is it just me? Dustcollar (talk) 09:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Justice glitch While in the Fade, Anders is automatically placed in Vengeance mode. However, after exiting the Fade, he is now stuck in this mode. The "mode-active" symbol displays in the lower right-hand corner of the screen, but since the ability is not actually unlocked, I cannot control it through the quick bar or through Tactics. Phasmantistes (talk) 13:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : Not 100% sure, but I think just taking Anders with you auto-activates the ability in the Fade (as in, extra talent). I was always able to use Maker's Wish and get a free ability point out of the whole trip, since I bought Vengeance beforehand. Did he have Vengeance before the quest? Dustcollar (talk) 15:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Merrill and Torpor I didn't get any negative points with Merrill, in this interaction. She's moved in with me, full friendship, and I heard the demon out, before picking "Anders is right." instead of "Back off, Anders!". Anybody else?